It is not uncommon, particularly in the marketing of toys, for an electrically operated toy to be operated while still in the packaging in order to attract purchases.
In respect of the above packaging access is provided to the controls of the toy so that a user may manipulate the controls to activate the toy.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,823 is a device that can be attached to products to be sold. The device produces a light and/or sound upon being activated.
It is also known to package “Christmas lights” in a box containing a battery pack and a switch with the switch being provided to enable a user to activate the lights so the operation may be observed. When the lights are to be used, that is removed from the packaging, the battery pack is disconnected and the lights attached directly connected to a power source such as a transformer taking power from a mains power supply.